Twists and Turns
by Pepper9873
Summary: Lois is finally moving out of Clark's house, but after an accident leaves Lois in the hospital, they become closer then ever before. Ultimately leading to things they never thought would happen. Note: Title is open to suggestions.


A/N: Hope you all like this. Please leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story, I just write stories about them.

* * *

The Daily Planet was buzzing with activity as everyone tried to make their deadlines for Sunday's edition. Clark and Chloe were discussing an article on a local restaurant when Lois busted into the room, wearing a huge smile on her face.

"What's made you so happy?" Clark asked, knowing that it had to be something pretty big to elicit such a response from Lois.

"You know how I've been looking for an apartment?" Chloe and Clark both nodded. "Well, I signed a lease for one yesterday at the complex downtown! Best part is, it's only five-fifty a month, and it's a thirty minute drive from here."

"Wow Lois, that's great news. When do you get to move in?" Chloe asked.

"Next Saturday."

"That's pretty soon. Are you sure you're going to have enough time to pack? asked Clark.

"Relax Smallville, most of my things are already in boxes. It will just be a matter of loading everything up, and driving them over. By the way, could I borrow your pick-up truck?

"Sure, I'll even help you move everything in."

"Jimmy and I will help too." Chloe added.

"Great, and when we're done, I'll take us all out for dinner."

"You don't have to do that Lois." Clark said

"Nonsense, I want to. Besides, what better way is there to celebrate a new apartment than dinner with close friends?"

"Well, you could…" Lois cut him off.

"It's settled then." and with that she left the room.

"Well Clark, it looks like you're going to have the house all to yourself again." Chloe said after Lois was out of hearing distance.

"Yep." Clark sighed.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me 'nothing', 'cause I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you."

"There's nothing wrong."

"Clark." Chloe scolded.

"Fine, I guess I'm just going to miss having Lois around, that's all."

"Oh Clark."

"It's just, although she can be extremely irritating at times, she makes the house feel more like a home. Sure I'll still have Shelby, but he's not much of a conversation starter, and he's probably already in his mid to late fifties in dog years, he could be older. But I don't care, I still talk to him."

"It's that bad, huh?"

"Let's face it Chloe, that house was meant to have more than one person living in it at a time."

"Then why don't you just put an ad out looking for a roommate?"

"And let some person I've never even met before move in?"

"Jeez, it's just a suggestion. And since when were you so Xenophobic?"

"I'm not Xenophobic, I just like to know people for awhile before I allow them to move in with me."

"Look, I'm not saying that you have to place an ad. I'm just giving you an option."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I want some strange person living with me."

"Fine, but promise me you'll keep an open mind. And remember, a stranger is just a person you haven't met yet."

"Alright, I promise." Clark slowly put his hand behind his back and crossed his fingers. Chloe didn't seem to notice.

"Hey guys." Jimmy said as he walked up to them.

"Hey yourself." Chloe said before she gently placed a kiss on his lips.

"So, what's new?"

"Lois found an apartment." Clark stated.

"Good for her." Jimmy said, not sounding too interested.

"And guess what." Chloe said.

"What?" Jimmy's face grew a sly grin, thinking he knew exactly what this was leading to.

"We're helping her move in next Saturday." Just as quickly as it had started, Jimmy's grin was wiped off of his face, eliciting a small laugh from Chloe.

Clark slowly drove down the dirt road that led to Kent Farm. As he pulled into the driveway, he thought he could see Lois' car parked in its normal place. Then he remembered that Lois hadn't moved yet, and that he was letting this get to him. He should have been happy for Lois, this was a big step that she was willing to take, but he couldn't help wishing that she would stay. _'Think of it this way," _he thought. _'with Lois gone, you don't have to worry about finding a dirty dish in the sink. And you don't have to run out to the store to pick up Tampons when she runs out, and have to explain to the clerk why you have them. You also don't have to deal with her PMS.' _"Who am I kidding." he said out loud. "I'm going to miss her." He parked right next to Lois, then went inside the house. As he opened the door he could hear music blasting upstairs. "Lois!"

"I'm up here!" Lois called from her room. Clark walked up the stairs, when he came to Lois' room, he found her lipsyncing to LeAnne Rhimes' 'Can't Fight the Moonlight'. Lois noticed Clark in the doorway, and pressed pause on her cd player. "Hey Smallville."

"Hi, I thought you had most of your stuff packed already?"

"I do, I was just going through the boxes to make sure that everything was still there, since I've been pulling things out when I realized that I needed them."

"Okay then, do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry right now."

"Alright, well, I'll leave a plate in the microwave for you."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Clark then exited the room. Lois watched him leave, then pulled some headphones out of a box, plugged them into her cd player, and pressed play.


End file.
